Plans
by satan in stilletos
Summary: I'm no good at these but basically...Rogue gets tired of bein ignored.


Title: Plans Author: Satan in Stilletos rating: R for swearing an mature subject matter (donÕt I sound just like the little proffesional) Summary:umm....not really good at these so...read and find out Disclaimer: I donÕt own X-Men ( but oh how i wish i owned Hugh Jackman) A/N i have no idea how long it takes to bleed to death or lose consiousness from blood loss.  
  
She had it all planned out. She figured one death in the mansion at a time was enough, so she waited six months after Jean died to do it. Not that anyone would notice or care anymore about Rogue, the kid that almost destroyed humanity. No, all her friends in the mansion were gone. Logan hadnÕt spoken more than a sentence to her, never mind notice the dramatic changes she had undergone in the time since she had died. Scott, who she had frequently come to to help get through her problems, was too caught up in his own grief to notice anyone else's pain. Ororo had gone back to visit Africa and her old friends.  
  
Six months and a week later, Marie was ready. She knew what she had to do, and wasn't scared. She had been cutting, nothing big, since the statue of liberty incident. Today the cuts would just be deeper. She wasnÕt scared.   
  
Rogue walked down the hall to Logan's room. The door swung open before she had a chance to knock. ÒWhat is it, kidÓ Logan said tiredly. He knew something was going to happen today, he could feel it, but he couldnÕt figure out what. ÒI-I..I just wanted to see if you wanted some company. If this is a bad time IÕll come back LaterÓ Marie stammered. ÒNo, no kid come in. I was feeling kinda lonely all by myself any ways.Ò She walked in and the door clicked shut quietly behind her. ÒSo.... How've you been? I know I havenÕt really been talkin' to you lately and...Ó He trailed off as he took in her appearance. She was wearing baggy black cargo pants, a a low cut white halter top, and black silk opera gloves. She had Jet black hair now, which made the white streaks stand out even more. Ò What happened to your hair?Ó he asked. He was sure it had been brown before. ÒOh, that? I absorbed some bitch that tried to steal my wallet a couple months ago.Ó ÒWatch your language, kidÓ Logan growled. Rogue laughed out lout at that. Ò You mind tellin' me what the fuckÕs so damn funny?Ó he said Òkid...Ó she trailed off. ÒI haven't been a kid for damn near two years, Logan.Ó He just looked at her confusedly ÒI was on the road for 8 months. 8 fucking months! You really have to grow up fast livin' like that.Ó She looked down. ÒLook. I just came in hear, really, to tell you goodbye and to tell you that ....I miss her to. We all do.Ó They both knew who she was talking about. Ò But itÕs been half a year, and i really think that she would have wanted you to move on with you life.Ó With that, she got up off his bed and left the room.*What the fuck?* Logan thought to himself. *what the hell had happened to my Marie?*   
  
Rogue walked silently to her room and shut the door, making sure to lock it. *CanÕt have anyone ruining my plans, no can I?* Suddenly another voice popped into her head. *Get it over with already, you stupid bitch!* It was Alison Jones, the woman she had absorbed. Turned out she was part of the FOH. Rogue bent over and clutched her head in pain. ÒShut UP!Ó she cried. ÒIÕm doing it already!Ó She walked into the bathroom and grabbed her razor from the medicine cabinet. She walked over to her bed, slowly peeled of her gloves, and held the razor over her wrist. *Yes. Do it!* Alison whispered in her head. She suddenly pressed down and pulled the razor across her skin, ripping it open and spilling crimson in its wake. She looked down to where her arm was lying against her stomach and idly thought that it saw staining the white of her top, so she lay down with her arm laying over the edge of the bed, dripping blood onto the floor. Rogue started feeling dizzy and promptly lost consciousness.  
  
Five minutes later, Logan was still thinking about what Rogue had said. ~*FB*~ ÒLook. I just came in here, really, to tell you goodbye and to tell you that ....I miss her to. We all do.Ó They both knew who she was talking about. Ò But itÕs been half a year, and i really think that she would have wanted you to move on with you life.Ó ~*end FB*~ Logan paused in his thinking. *wait... goodbye?* Was she going somewhere? He got up to go see what the hell she was talking about, goodbye. He needed her. He padded softly down the hall to Rogues room to find that the door was locked. ÒMarie?Ó he called. It was silent but he could hear her in the room and he could smell... bood? Why was she bleeding? He slid out one claw and ripped the lock from the door to find her unconscious, lying in bed with blood dripping down her arm. He ran to her. ÒMarie?!?Ó he shook her but she wouldnÕt wake up and he could hear her heartbeat slowing. So he did the only thing he could. He sent out a mental signal to the proffesor and reached down to touch her arm, hesitantly. Nothing happened. Then he remembered her coming up to him a few months back and telling him happily that she had gained control of her power. He also rememberd brushing her off. Logan cringed at the thought. *Come on, Marie, you gotta get through this, we need you here. I need you here* She didnt wake up. He held her dying in his arms until moring when he laid her down and realized he had lost the one thing in his life he had left to live for. A/N this is the song i got this idea from  
  
Darkness Sinking, Falling, Fighting, Freeing all of you and all of me  
Twisting, Turning, Waiting, Watching All of them and all of me  
Bleeding, Cheating, Dying, Scheming tripping into the black  
Praying, Living, Wilting, Sinking I feel i canÕt fight back  
  
darkness grips like a vise of your wrist pulling you ito the cold  
  
IÕm Dying tonight so hold me in your arms  
before the pain becomes too much to bear I died tonight as you held me in your arms   
when the pain became too much to bear  
  
darkness grips like a vise of your wrist pulling you into the cold  
  
Sinking, Falling, Fighting, Freeing watching you watching me Twisting, Turning, Waiting, Watching All of you and all of me Bleeding, Cheating, Dying, Scheming I feel i cant fight back Praying Living, Wilting, Sinking Light a candle in the black  
  
darkness grips like a vise on your wrist pulling you into the cold  
  
IÕm dying tonight so hold me in your arms   
before regret becomes too much too bear i died tonight as you held me in your arms  
when regret became too much to bear  
  
IÕm dying tonight so hold me in your arms   
before regret becomes too much too bear i died tonight as you held me in your arms  
when regret became too much to bear  
  
Darkness grips like a vise on your wrist pulling you into the cold darkness grips like a vise on your wrist pulling you into the cold. 


End file.
